DE 195 14 411 A1 discloses a hydrodynamic clutch device which is constructed as a hydrodynamic torque converter and in which the turbine wheel shell is constructed so as to be separate from the turbine wheel hub and is coupled with this turbine wheel hub for transmitting torque by means of a turbine damper, as it is called. An input area of the turbine damper, i.e. the torsional vibration damper arrangement, is fixedly connected to the turbine wheel shell. An output area of the torsional vibration damper arrangement is fixedly connected to the turbine wheel hub. In the radial inner area, the turbine wheel shell is supported in radial direction with respect to the turbine wheel hub, so that the radial bearing support of the input area of the torsional vibration damper arrangement with respect to the output area connected to the turbine wheel hub is also provided at the same time.